


Shoreline

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Far Above the Moon [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Battle of Scarif, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: He never thought it would end like this.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Far Above the Moon [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Shoreline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



He didn't kid himself into believing he'd live a long life, or even that he'd live to see the Empire fall. But he never thought it would end like this. A weapon the size of a moon, with enough firepower to destroy a large settlement in a single strike. With sand in his eyes, the beach blurred into the ocean, and it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended. In the split second before the end of a world, Cassian melted into Jyn's arms.

And when he opened his eyes, he saw the ocean in hers.


End file.
